projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Betrayal of Angels ¦ Magic: Shandalar 16
Jared discusses Magic tournaments, and loses matches he should have won. Synopsis Jared panics as he runs away from a dragon. A Winged Stallion wants to give Jared a Sierra Angel if he wins. They are drawing three cards a turn, which could get bad for Jared. Jared attacks with a powered up Air Elemental for 7, and also heals with it. Jared brings out his Black Vise for additional damage. Jared attacks for 7 again. He is still worried about losing all his cards. Jared attacks for 13 to win, and is awarded a lot of white cards, including a Sierra Angel. Jared wants to keep the size of his deck low, so he doesn't fill it with useless cards. Jared heads towards a dungeon, and fights a merfolk shaman. Jared easily wins using his Serra Angel. Jared wins dumb cards, and sells them. A Centaur Shaman wants to fight, and Jared jokes about fighting with his 'beafy' Merfolk. Jared is frustrated drawing the wrong cards over and over. The shaman makes a play wiping all cards from the board and dealing damage to both sides. Some of the old rules sucked! Jared loses the fight. A shapeshifter wants to fight as well. Once again, Jared gets a bad hand. Jared never sees the pros getting mana flooded! Jared discusses playing Magic on Twitch. The events are mentally exhausting. He won 5-4. He wanted to lose as quickly as he could to hang out with his friends, but won several games in a row. He had a friend that started 4-0, but lost the next four. Jared uses his Serra Angel to deal damage. Jared defeats the shapeshifter. Jared discusses how the Magic tournament works. There is very little time to relax. It is intense, but Jared really enjoyed it. It is impressive to make it to the second day, and Jared almost made it. Other players were annoyed after losing to Jared playing for the first time! Jared discusses how the competition works. Jared drafted some good cards. He didn't win because he couldn't get to his win cards in time. Jared enters a dungeon. Jared battles an arc angel to find some dice. Both sides play a Serra Angel. Jared uses the Serra Angel to keep on attacking each turn to win. Jared tries to fight a dragon.Jared gets attacked by an Unstable Manlion. Jared has to stop it, and takes the lion out. Jared blocks an attack from a turtle, keeping his creatures alive. Aries enters the room. Jared is desperate for a land. He gets it and can summon Serra Angel. Jared starts to deal six damage. Jared needs to draw the fight out as long as possible to be able to heal for the next battle. Jared can attack for 8 with his serra angel. Control Magic is played twice, and kills Jared. Jared got too cocky. Jared knows that he could have won. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos